


Pass An Inferno And Call It A Torch

by Nat4399



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat4399/pseuds/Nat4399
Summary: It's that time of the year again - and Blue refuses to do anything halfway when it comes to her family. When she is assigned a young Galarian Trainer in the International Secret Santa, however, she scrambles to get this kid a present he'll love - and ends up finding a lot more than she bargained for (or thought possible) in the process.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 Specord Secret Santa





	Pass An Inferno And Call It A Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/gifts).



> 2020 Specord Secret Santa hours! I received Blue as a character and had to give a gift to sunshine child Hop - and somehow a month of delirious typing culminated in this. I hope you like it, and a Happy New Year to everyone!

* * *

_Viridian City_

"I cannot _believe_ you."

"I could say the same for you! How could you deprive a poor hapless Trainer of his Christmas present like this? Just give it back for a few minutes, will you?"

Blue pouted and yanked at the device, which was being held at the other end by an exasperated Viridian Gym Leader.

"It's _my_ laptop, you pest - no, actually, it belongs to the League, it's my official one, which is even more reason for it to stay twenty feet away from you at all times! How did you even get your hands on it?"

Blue paused her scrambling and took a deep breath - she was perfectly willing to explain the myriad flaws in Kanto Gym security - when she realised that Green had taken the window of opportunity to pull the device away and hold it behind his back. She groaned and flopped on the floor.

"Listen, I needed that PC specifically, alright? It's probably my best and only way of tracking this guy down!"

Green frowned. "Who and why? Didn’t you say something about a present?

"Hop. I got him in the International Secret Santa project, and I have _absolutely no idea_ who he is, I've definitely never heard of that name before - "

"Are you telling me you broke in here, interrupted a Gym match and stole my laptop to _find a Secret Santa target?! Blue - "_

"Okay, first of all, you didn't have to leave the match, you could have just let me do my thing and leave, but _NOOOO_. Second, your League PC holds the Trainer records for Kanto and Johto, which would be the easiest and fastest way to find this person if they're in the area! I gotta hurry up and find out where he lives and what he's like!"

Green huffed. "Why the rush? You have like, a month. Don't you get the address and such details about two weeks before Christmas?"

"Oh, just wanted to get this over with before I start shopping for you lot, and mama and papa! I want more time for those, you know? Heh…"

Blue's words trailed off upon noticing his unimpressed expression. Somehow, no matter how many walls or masks she threw up, she always felt like an open book when it came to the Kanto Dex Holders these days.

_Seriously, when did I turn into the terrible liar? Arceus, I'm getting rusty._

"Fine, okay, half-truth - yes, I want to focus on personal presents, but I don't want to half-ass the Secret Santa because of that. I want this Hop to get a nice gift, one he'll appreciate, alright?"

_I know what even a small thoughtful gesture could mean to a young boy, you see. And what marks a careless one could leave._

Green watched her carefully for a few seconds, then sighed as he took a seat next to her and opened the laptop again. "Did you check both regional registers?"

Blue blinked slowly, then grinned and elbowed him. "Aw, you have a soft side after all."

"I will literally ban you from the city, you blight of my existence."

"No you won't, and yes, I did. Whoever this Trainer is, he's not from around these parts. I ruled out Unova already - I had access to those records thanks to my, uh, _contributions_ there. I fired off emails to our Hoenn and Sinnoh juniors to ask if they know him, but so far nothing on their end. I could access other files by contacting the professors, but the red tape would take _way_ too much time so I - wait, what's that?"

"Trainer records for Kalos and Galar. I have nothing for Hoenn, Sinnoh and Alola, but this eliminates options at least."

Blue gaped at him and pulled the device into her lap, furiously typing away. "How do you have access to _these_?! I didn't even think to _check_ , ugh - "

"Diantha let me into their register back during the whole mess over there, so I could track down X and Y when I needed to. Kalos and Galar share Trainer records since people often double up their journeys there, like with Kanto and Johto - _Why'd you screech like that, you Noibat?!"_

Blue shoved the laptop screen in his face with a maniacal grin. " _Because I found him!_ Would you look at that, he's Galarian - and I didn't even need to finish hacking their systems to locate him!"

"You were doing _what_ now _?_ Blue, if you get me IP banned, I'm going to kill you, _give that back - "_

"Have some faith in my skills, would you? Besides, you burst in here before I even got past their third layer of security. Hop from Postwick Town, huh… I feel like I've heard of the place at least."

"Isn't that where their Champion is from? Leon?" muttered Green as he scrubbed his browsing history clean and deleted the dubious new application running in the background.

Blue leaned over his shoulder and squinted at the image of a young boy, grinning at the camera with his arm around a fluffy Pokemon. _Adorable_ , she thought.

_And with a striking resemblance to said Champion, now that I look at him…_

"Bet you lunch he's the Champion's brother."

"No dice, they have the same last name, you're probably right. Now _shoo, you nuisance!"_

Blue snorted as she picked herself off and sauntered towards the window she came in through. Just as she swung her leg out, she paused and looked back. "Hey. Green?"

"Did I not delete everything incriminating?"

"What? No, not that, you jerk - just, thanks, is all. Thank you."

Green turned to look at her, with a familiar almost-smile playing on his face. "Don't overthink it, pest. He's a kid who's getting an extra Christmas gift as part of a large project. I doubt he'll expect anything grand or important from it."

Blue smiled sadly. "What a kid is _potentially_ thinking is not an excuse for me to not do my assigned task properly, Gym Leader. But I'll be careful, if that's what you mean. I know what I'm doing!"

* * *

_Some days later, Celadon City_

"I have no idea what I'm doing!"

A static-filled sigh echoed from Blue's phone as she stalked down the second floor of the Celadon Department Store. Other patrons took one look at her consterned expression and quickly moved out of her path.

_"I feel like you're worrying too much, Blue! He's a Trainer currently in the Gym Challenge, right? Just get him stuff he can use on his journey, maybe?"_

Blue huffed as she picked up a Lapras plushie and turned it upside down. "It feels like a cheap shortcut somehow, Yellow. I'm sure he'd put regular items to good use, but I really wanna get him something he'll appreciate from the bottom of his heart."

_"Hmm. That's interesting."_

"What is?"

_"Green mentioned you were flustered about this, but I didn't think it was this intense. Also, you're banned from using any electronic devices within a ten-mile radius of his Gym."_

"... I'm so getting him coal."

_"Blue. Breathe. It's a gift. For a young boy. Logically, you're the best informed on this subject."_

A groan escaped Blue as she emerged onto the roof of the building. Stabbing at the vending machine, she continued, "That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. All I did was pilfer whatever Silver pointed at. Can't exactly fly to Wyndon and ask Hop what he'd like me to pickpocket for him, can I?"

_"What? No, that's not - Blue. You raised him, and you, Red and Green practically dragged each other into adulthood. Combined with your skills, what I meant was that if anyone can figure out the best present for a new Trainer, it's you, because you know exactly what they'll need and won't need."_

Blue blinked, picked up her Lemonade, and suddenly burst into laughter. "Arceus, you're not good for my ego. Some would say it's big enough already, you know."

_"Well, then, I'm glad I know you better than that. See you in a week to start decorating?"_

"You got it. Thanks, Yellow."

Soft laughter filtered out from the phone as Blue walked back down to the fourth floor. 

_I'm starting to believe you lot know me better than I know myself, and I have no idea if that's a good thing or not._

_Do I trust anyone's opinion of me but my own?_

Putting the device away, she sauntered over to the clerk, who visibly brightened at her approach. 

"It's been a long time, miss Blue. Looking for any particular stones?"

"No stones this time, actually! I need your help with some other items, though - could you tell me if you have these, and if not, where I could source them?"

* * *

_A week later, One Island_

"Blue, dear, there's a parcel for you. If I'm not mistaken, these are Sinnoh stamps?"

Across the dining table, Blue's eyes sparked as she slid out of her seat and took the package from her mother. "Thanks, mama. Platinum is as punctual as ever, I see. The remaining parts should come in today as well!"

Her father smiled as he handed them coffee mugs. "This is quite an intricate little gift you're putting together. I hope for the sake of all your effort that this boy uses them well."

Blue winked and slid an arm around his shoulders, murmuring, "See, that's the trick. I'm going to make sure he _earns_ the right to use them."

Frowning, her mother interjected, "Wait, I'm confused. If you just give them all to him, how are you going to guarantee that?"

"Oh, it'll happen, trust me - wait, is that Silver calling?" 

Blue pulled away from her father and picked up her cell. Her father chuckled as a wide grin split across her face. 

"Yep, that's him. Just make sure you finish your toast or take it with you when you bolt out that door!"

"You got it, papa - yes, Silver, I'll meet you at Saffron City Station! See you in a bit!" yelled Blue, as she scrambled upstairs. 

Her parents exchanged amused glances. Picking up her mug, her mother sighed, "When she was a kid, I always worried that her kind heart would make her trust too easily, and then I was terrified that the years away from us would take it away altogether. I'm so happy it's intact, and yet I wish it was always as apparent as in moments like this."

"She had to grow without us, love. Suppressing her true feelings was probably necessary to survive and escape. Given the circumstances, I think she did a splendid job. She's the smartest person I've ever met. Now, I think we should take the opportunity to go find her a present - oh, that was quick!"

Blue had already popped back into the hall, and her father held out the parcel and her toast with a wry grin.

"No overworking yourself, you hear me? And get Silver back here for dinner - I'm making Nomel curry!"

Blue kissed his cheek, shoved the toast in her mouth and waved to her mother as she shot out the front door, mind awhirl with the conversation she had shamelessly eavesdropped on.

_Smartest person ever? Kind heart?_

_Honestly, you'd think I never left home._

* * *

_Saffron City, later that day_

Blue spotted Silver outside the station immediately, his height and awkward stance making him stand out among the crowd. She pulled him out of the throng of people and into a hug as soon as she was within arm's reach.

"Good to see you too, sis."

"Thank you so much for this, Silv. I owe you one."

Silver snorted and pulled away, a smile tugging at his lips. "If we're really keeping track, I think we can cross off one of the million things I owe you for instead."

Blue huffed. "Fine, but lunch is on me and you're coming back home for dinner. Papa insisted. Nomel curry."

He looped his arm through hers as they set off through the streets. "I'd say I don't want to impose, but something tells me you'll just knock me out and carry me there again."

"You know me so well. Did you find everything?"

Silver brandished a box. "Both discs, a Prism Scale and an Oval Stone. You got the Razor Fang and Reaper Cloth?"

"Platinum's parcel got here just before your call. Everything is here, I've just gotta wrap it all up and hit send."

Silver watched her for a few moments, and then softly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing!"

He met Blue's blinks with an unimpressed stare. After ten seconds, Blue rolled her eyes and muttered, "I kinda wish there was more."

"More items? At this point the only thing left is a Key Stone or Z - ring.."

"Not like that. I meant like, more to the gift."

Silver stared at her. "Blue, you're getting him a complete set of trade evolution items, ranging from the most common to ones you _literally_ cannot find without our sources. Trust me, it's a valuable present."

She waved her free hand with the parcel irritably. "I know, but I still… I dunno. He's not going to be able to use these immediately, and I just… want to give him something that could come in handy right now too. But no one on his current team evolves in a specific item manner!"

"Camping gear, then? I've heard the Wild Area can get pretty rough at times."

"His brother's the Champion, he's probably got top-end equipment. No, nothing along those lines."

Silver hummed. "It's too bad you can't meet this Hop in person soon. Your personal advice would honestly be a nice bonus."

"I'm already going to be writing a letter about the items - "

"Not on evolution, sis. On living in the wild. On _living,_ and surviving even if it gets tough, and under the strangest conditions." 

Blue stopped in her tracks as Silver continued, "You spent so many years keeping us going, by any means necessary. You know exactly what to do and not do in situations people wouldn't even think of. For a beginner Trainer, learning to stand on their own feet, I couldn't think of a better mentor, and - _Blue_?"

Silver had turned to see Blue furiously scrubbing at her eyelids. Startled, he leapt back and grabbed at her hands, whispering, "Wait, I'm sorry, what did I say?"

"How the _hell_ do you all have this much faith in me?"

"What?"

Blue laughed, eyes glinting wetly. "Nothing, sorry. Just had a moment of realisation."

_They actually believe in me. They all do. Wholeheartedly._

_There are a lot more expectations for me to live up to than I thought, and somehow that's not a bad thing anymore. Not if they're the good kind._

"Are you sure?"

Blue wiped her eyes and grinned at a confused Silver. "Positive. Do I look like I'm lying?"

After a moment of scrutiny, he relaxed. "No, you're actually alright. Don't scare me like that again, please."

"Gotcha. Also, thanks for the idea."

"What idea?"

* * *

_A week later, Viridian Gym_

To: [ _hippettyHoppetty@galar.com_ ](mailto:hippettyHoppetty@galar.com)

_From: azure16@kanto.com_

_Dear Hop,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like your gift - I've timed it so it should ping your PC on Christmas Day, hopefully. I just wanted to drop an email to explain some stuff - or, well, all of it._

_You'll probably recognise some of the items, and maybe a few others. If you actually do know all of them, that's impressive as hell, kid. In any case, they're all evolution items. Not the elemental stones, but others. Trade and held item evolutions._

_I could have included an information sheet stating what each one is and what they do, but honestly, I remember how much fun I had learning about all the different ways in which Pokemon can evolve, and I think you should try it too. So I'm leaving this to you, as a challenge of sorts. Do your own research and try and figure them all out!_

_You have this email ID now, so if you're stumped, I'll give you clues like which books you could check out, or which Pokemon you should observe. A comprehensive little Christmas puzzle for you, one that should serve you well in your journey, regardless of whether or not you use those items. I can start you off by letting you know that it's not possible for you to use any of them on your current team!_

_Which brings me to the second part of your gift._

_I know it looks a bit raggedy, but give it a chance. It served me very well, and over the years of my own travels I kept adding my own anecdotes to the existing data. Hopefully, all of that combined will help you avoid some of the mistakes I made when camping in the wilderness!_

_Have a great holiday, Hop. I watched a couple of your matches, and you're a strong Trainer! I'll be rooting for you when the time comes for you to challenge the Championship!_

_Your Secret Santa._

Blue hit send on the email after confirming the address and parcel details, and tipped back in her chair with a sigh. Swiveling around, she watched as her fellow Kanto Dex Holders and their Pokemon attempted to decorate the arena with little success and much chaos.

"Wait, if the lights weren't plugged in, how were they - oh, Pika and Chuchu, why didn't you _say that before?"_

"Aero, Pidgeot, mind helping me out here?" yelled Red from his precarious perch atop the Christmas tree.

Green looked over from where he was ladling eggnog into cups, and snorted as he passed them to Machamp, Poli and Clefy. "Leave him up there. We don't need to look for the star anymore."

Blue laughed as Charizard flew right past an indignant Red and landed next to her, popcorn strings wrapped all around his front legs. She moved to unravel them, calling out, "I say you need to take a break before that tree comes down."

A few minutes later, as everyone sprawled out around the field with their drinks, Yellow said, "Did you send the letter, then?"

Blue nodded as she sipped at her warm cocoa. "All done!"

Red frowned at her from across the room. "I still can't believe you gave him that book, Blue." 

Blue exhaled and put her mug down, murmuring, "I don't need it anymore."

_I don't think I've needed it for a long time._

"Who needs a wilderness survival guide when you spend most of your time in the city, anyways?"

"I know, but you could practically trace your history with all the extra notes and stories you crammed into those pages. All of the stuff you and Silver did, and then your own adventures - didn't you want it even as a memento?"

"I have my memories for that. And besides, books like that are meant to be used, not stored away on shelves. I'm hoping that using that book, with all those additional scribbles, Hop will be able to keep himself and his team safe and sound, no matter what his travels throw at him."

Yellow cooed softly. "I think it's sweet, Blue. And I agree - he'll put it to good use. May all your hard earned experience serve him well in learning and making memories of his own."

Red raised his glass with a grin, and Blue mimed knocking her mug against his.

"I like how we're ignoring the more _questionable_ additions you made to the book," snorted Green. "You must have removed them before sending it to him, I know, but still. Imagine an innocent twelve year old getting a detailed explanation on _how to hotwire a car_."

Red laughed and added, "Don't forget the section on lockpicking. Arceus, that was more detailed than some maps I've seen."

"What about the Safari Zone fiasco?" pointed out Yellow with a soft smile. Red flushed and stammered out, "Listen, we agreed never to discuss that again. What about the whole part about us getting stranded on that cove when the tide came in, and we had to make a rope out of our pants?"

Green groaned. "Why'd you have to remind me of that? That was such an ordeal… it just cemented the fact that you should not be in charge of travel plans, Blue."

Yellow giggled as she switched her gaze to the older woman, and then paused. "What's wrong?"

The men turned to look at Blue, who was wringing her hands with an embarrassed expression.

"Well then."

Green narrowed his eyes. "You _did_ edit those parts out, right?" 

"See, about that - "

"Blue, please tell me you at least took our _names_ out!" 

"Hey, we're running low on popcorn now, right? I'll go get some more! _Like right this moment -"_

Blue shrieked and leapt out the door as Green and Red chased her down, screeching profanity and hurling snowballs.

"HEY, AT LEAST HOP WON'T DO IT TOO!" 

* * *

_Christmas Day, evening_

All in all, their party had gone pretty well by what Green called 'dysfunctional family standards'. No impromptu battles or food fights had occured (yet), and they hadn't received a noise complaint. Presents had been exchanged and food had been demolished. _Yes,_ Blue thought with a smug grin as she lounged in a beanbag she'd dragged in, _this has been a good day in a pretty great year._

"I hope you're not taking any mental credit for the smooth sailing, pest. There's a reason I didn't let you near the alcohol while we were prepping this time."

Blue stuck out her tongue at Green, who had suddenly popped into her field of vision with his laptop. Behind him, his Pokemon seemed to be collaborating with Yellow's team to prank the unsuspecting Red by stacking pillows around his sleeping form, and it wasn't something she wanted to miss.

"Move, jackass, I'm getting dinner and a show here."

Green proceeded to shove the laptop in her face, and she hissed and ducked away. " _Now_ you need my help with something? Doesn't this machine have a restraining order against me now?"

The Gym Leader let out a long-suffering sigh. "You were still logged in to your email. There's something there for you."

Blue frowned and tilted back towards the screen, and blinked as she took in the information.

_One new email: from_ [ _hippettyHoppetty@galar.com_ ](mailto:hippettyHoppetty@galar.com)

"Oh, heck, just _say_ that next time!" yelped Blue as she swiped the device and slammed the _Open_ button.

_Hello, Santa!_

_I'll admit, I didn't actually read your email first, and got bloody confused when I saw all the stuff in that box, but then Schilly walked in and near had a fit! Once she was done, she told me that some of the items she recognised are really rare and can't even be found here in Galar! Mate, I don't know how to thank you._

_By the time we had turned that box inside out, Sou decided to have a gander at the book, and he was stoked about how neat the additions were, so we spent the whole afternoon just reading the first parts - and can I just say, it sounds like your travels were really something else. There's so much actual advice in there, and it feels genuine, and not like some bloke just preaching at you to carry all your gear and double check, yanno?_

_Then I actually opened your email and realised you'd sent some instructions, and Schilly wanted to go to the library immediately even though it's Christmas and everything's closed, heh. We'll be headed there first thing in the morning, though._

_Thanks again, friend. This is a banger of a gift. I hope you have a great Christmas too!_

_Hop_

Blue snorted as she logged out. "An actual cinnamon roll. I think my teachings are in good hands."

"For the sake of Galar law enforcement, I certainly hope so."

"You shush. From the sound of it, Hop has some pretty talented friends and rivals backing him up. I speak from experience when I say that helps with not straying too far from the moral high ground."

Green looked bemusedly at her. "I'm glad you've finally gotten around to appreciating our influence."

 _Not a day goes by that I'm not grateful for this family,_ thought Blue.

What came out of her mouth, however, was, " _Our_? Don't be taking mental credit for Yellow's work now!"

"I take everything back, you're a pest and will be one till the end of time."

Blue hummed as she closed her eyes. "I mean, if you're all to be believed, it's apparently a wonderful thing to be." 

  
  



End file.
